Hello Teacher
by AxRaven'sxMelody
Summary: If you like stories about school paintballguns, stuffed turtles, hello kitty, and comeplete randomness this is for you. oocness in everyone is a definate bad at summuries. Pairings; sasuhina narusaku inosai temashika
1. wheeeeee

HELLO PEOPLE

**HELLO PEOPLE!! This will technically be my "first" story… I deleted my other one. **

Warning: may contain major OOC ness

You have been warned

Pairings: Neji/Tenten Sasuke/Hinata Sakura/Naruto Ino/Sai Shikamaru/Temari

You will learn their weird traits as you go on I will list them in the end of the story (glares at sheep-chan) in case you don't figure it out... (p.s. Hinata doesn't stutter and her and Ino's hair is time skip)

/()\

**TENTEN'S APARTMENT (sleepover)**

Tenten's living room 7:19 everything is peaceful until…

"MOVE YO BODY! MOVE YO MOVE YOYO BODY"her alarm screamed cheerily

"… SHADDUP! I WILL NOT MOVE," screamed Tenten into Sakura's ear

"MREOW" shrieked Snowy (Hinata's cat) who promptly began attacking the alarm only stopping when Hinata, Temari, and Ino walked in with the o.o look on their face. Hinata was wearing a Hello Kitty hair clip, baby blue T with navy jeans white platform flip flops, Temari was wearing a black tank, ripped jeans and converses, and Ino was wearing a hot pink T, white dress pants and orange flip flops.

"Wake up suckerz" Ino said sitting on Sakura's back and poking her onigiri patterned pajamas.

"Pig you're so heavy, I'll wake up when you lose weight" Sakura mumbled

"What was that dear?! If he wanted to Choji could make your fore-head his table!"

"What did you say you--" CLICK!

"SHUDDUP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!" Temari screamed "kindly" pulling out her paintball gun "BUNS! WAKE UP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU TOO!" In ten seconds Tenten and Sakura were changed and back saluting Tenten was wearing an orange cami, tan cargos and black sandals, Sakura was wearing a light pink (almost white) dress with spagetti straps and white heels. Hinata stood behind Ino turning red with laughter and Ino had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"NO BREAKFAST FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU SLOWED DOWN BY FIVE SECONDS AND WE ATE EVERYTHING!" Temari shouted. Hinata rolled her eyes and tossed them two granola bars each and they scrambled into Ino's car.

"Ino-Chan, we need to be there in fifteen, its 7:45…" Hinata said panicking. Ino smiled evilly, winked, and got them there in five with no police on her trail.

"See ya' later Saku, Tennie, Ino!" Temari shouted walking off to homeroom with Hinata.

**NARUTO'S PLACE**

7:23

"make-up?"

"hn"

"hn"

"If you're sure…" Sai muttered

"OMG!! NEJI! SASUKE DO YOU HAVE **MAKE UP ON**?!" he yelled

Naruto and Shikamaru bolted up and stared at them in shock. Sasuke was wearing a black T, black shorts (think basketball) and blue Jordan's. Neji was wearing a white T, tan cargo's and Van's.

"Five minutes" Sasuke said

"Make it three it took fifteen to make them react" Sai said

"Two"

"Screw it, let's go"

"Seven minutes to get there…so troublesome"

Shikamaru and Naruto were already dressed Shikamaru with a white baggy T, baggy jeans and converses. Naruto looked the same except for the fact that he had ripped jeans.

LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL HAHA!

**HOMEROOM 3B Kakashi's homeroom**

**8:01**

Everyone is talking to old friends and fan girls are trying to talk to Naruto, Sai, and Neji... especially their fan girls… Ariana, Mimi, and Tayuya. Sakura, Tenten and Ino talk with Naruto, Sai and Neji (who was listening to dangerous on his ipod) and some other people when they hear a snap from Ino.

"Oh crap a moment" Tenten groaned "everyone move back if she targets you stay calm…"

"SAI-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN YOU LOOK SOOOO CUTEEE LIKE A PUPPY! OR A BRID-E! OR A KITTEN! OR OR OR OR umm.." Insert blink and dazed look

"Why am I on his lap… wait… what OH MY CHICKEN CASSEROLES THAT LOOK LIKE BURRITOS THAT SMELL LIKE FREASHLY COOKED CHICKEN!" Ino screamed.

Inside his head Sai was going crazy and he looked insane on the outside because he was thinking aloud… something you don't want to do when you have a crazy maniac that looked like a mountain as a fan girl.

"Isn't that Yamanaka? She's cute I don't think she's taken…" Sai mutters thinking to himself.

"Sai! You can't be serious you only love meee you said so yourself!" Ariana, aka. Mountain freak screamed. While they were being distracted Neji wandered out into the hallway without his ipod.

"Shuddap I'm reading" Kakashi yelled "Tenten go to the office with the attendance folder and get Neji" Everyone had the "OMG NEJI WAS RIGHT THERE" look and Tayuya was pissed.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI I SHOULD LOOK FOR NEJI I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

Kakashi blinked handed Tenten the folder (more like smacked her) and shoved her out of the class "Don't come back without Neji!" he warned. As she walked down the hallway she could hear Naruto going

"Hey Pinkie! You look so fine!"

**Homeroom 15a kurenai's homeroom**

8:01

Sasuke and Shikamaru are sitting together next to the door surrounded by their fangirls trying to talk to them as Hinata and Temari walk in.

"Hina-chan, you okay'?" Temari asked glancing at her tomato red friend

"I-I'm f-f-fine Temari-Chan" Hinata replied. Sasuke looked over at her and smirked Hinata sees this and faints, Temari catches her and brings her to the nurse.

**Nurse's office room 15b (other side of school)**

"Hinata… HINATA WAKE UP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!" screamed a familiar voice

"Oi, 5 minutes" Hinata mumbled

"Well then explain why you were muttering something about Sasuke in your slumber as payback for carrying you across campus." Temari replied smirking as Hinata bolted up.

"I'm awake!" she screamed

"Still waiting…" Temari said in a sing-song voice.

"Umm well…" Hinata started

_Flash back_

"_Crap! It's raining!" Hinata squealed gathering up the herbs she needed. She ran quickly and stopped as she saw a figure in front of a tree. _

"_Sasuke!" she exclaimed recognizing the figure. She bent over to shake him a bit and in a minute she was face-to-face with Sasuke and pinned against a tree. They were at most only an inch apart and Hinata could feel her heart beat accelerate and his breath on her face. Sasuke jerked away quickly and looked at her._

"_I-I'm s-s-sorry I-I d-d-didn't want you to catch a cold!" she said quickly and ran away. She could feel him watching her till she was out of sight._

"Dang girl! You want me to shoot him?" Temari asked eagerly

"NO! I mean… umm its okay" Hinata said turning red

Temari's eyes narrowed for a minute and she pursed her lips thinking to herself

"Then that explains the marks on your back we saw in the pool and how you kept on blushing when we asked you how you got them…" she said quietly Hinata blushed.

"Actually it happened the day before that…" she murmured as Temari helped her out the door. Right outside were Sasuke and Shikamaru leaning on the wall opposite of them. Shikamaru was sleeping and Sasuke smirking Temari turned colors more precisely

-choke-

-turns blue-

-turns purple-

-turns pink-

-turns green-

"YOU WAKE UP AND CHICKEN BUTT WIPE THE SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE! OR I'LL SHOOT YOU" TEMARI SCREAMED. Shikamaru snored and Temari shot him with pink paint Sasuke stared and stopped smirking.  
"Temari, you better bring sleeping beauty back and Kurenai wanted Shikamaru and I to take the attendance folder up and get you two. Since you shot my partner then I'll steal yours." He finished

He thought for a minute and added "Be careful in homeroom there are bloodthirsty bitches..."

"Hurt Hina and I'll murder you, chicken butt!" Temari said happily "First I will stab you, then stab you again, then kick you where the sun don't shine then I will roast you over a fire and throw you in the sea" Sasuke and Hinata watched as Temari waved happily threw Shikamaru down the hall picked him up and threw him again.

"The guy's gonna get a major concussion…" Sasuke smirked as he turned to look at Hinata. Hinata began walking toward the main office nervously as Sasuke stared at her Hello kitty clip and snaked his hands around her.

**In the hallway**

"Kuma-kuma! Where are you?" Neji cried looking around. Unfortunately for her, Tenten was standing right in front of Neji and unfortunately for him Sasuke and Hinata was passing by.

"KUMA!!" Neji squealed (if that's even possible) and hugged Tenten

"Neji I didn't know you had the hots for Tenten…" smirked Sasuke. Neji realized what he was doing and let go of Tenten quickly. He assessed the situation quickly and saw Sasuke holding Hinata's waist and her Hello Kitty clip.

"At least I don't like Hello Kitty. And don't hurt Hinata or I'll hunt you down and kill you the worst way."

"IF I GET TO HIM FIRST I WILL…" Tenten screamed smiling evilly "stab you, then stab you again, then kick you where the sun don't shine then I will roast you over a fire and throw you in the sea"

"Just like Temari," Sasuke muttered "A crazy girl that would kill." Tenten was about to murder him on the spot when...

"People!" Anko screamed "Get in here I need to make announcements and you are so loud!"

**Office**

"Welcome to high school you poor deprived imbeciles! Because the seniors left you are no longer maggots and therefore you are imbeciles! Today is obviously you first day! You aren't permitted to be late without a good excuse, rule one. DON'T TELL US YOUR MOTHER'S WATER BROKE! WE DON'T CARE YOU COULD HAVE GLUED HER WATER TOGETHER. RULE TWO, IF YOU'RE A FREASHMAN I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE WAY! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU OWN THE SCHOOL, ALL OF YOU BECAUSE I DO! AND THAT'S RULE 4 PASSING IS THREE MINUETES STARTING NOW!" Anko screeched and started cursing making the beeeeeppp sound of the bell. The four ran to their first period class.

**END OF FIRST CHAPPI**

**IF YOU DON'T KNOW IT LOOK IT UP! Kuma Kuma is a stuffed turtle the bell is Anko's cursing (yes for three minutes) and they are Juniors… **

**REVIEW PLZ have fun**

**My next chapter will be a little more serious cuz thats when the fan girls come in :P **


	2. dodododo

Thx for the review's pplz  they're appreciated

**Thx for the review's pplz ******** they're appreciated!**

**Ps. If you see any mistakes I made you can tell me I don't mind ;P HAVE FUN!**

**FIRST PERIOD GYM!**

"Hello YOUTHFUL STUDENTS YOU WILL HAVE OPEN GYM TODAYYY!! AS MANY OF YOU KNOW I AM GAI AND I WILL BE YOUR TEACHER WHO TEACHES GYM!!**" **screamed Gai oblivious to the fact that everyone left the men and green alone and the other 'man' was of course Lee…

"Hey cutie!" shouted some nerdy guy to Hinata. Hinata watched eyes growing wider as he approached her.

"Fuck off bastard she's mine!" Sasuke yelled from the basketball court. Tenten and Temari were at Hinata's side Temari with a paintball gun and Tenten with a pizza cutter and penknife.

"Yours?!" They shouted in unison snapping their fingers in a 'Z' form

"I don't think so" Ino yelled glaring dangerously and Sakura was about to kick the weird guy when…

...The 'prettiest people in the school' appeared they were fat, anorexic, problematic, conceited and obsessive. Their real names were Ariana, Mimi, Tayuya, Karin and Rachael, but let's call them by their nicknames it works better!!

"You blonde pig! Don't you DARE touch MY Sai-kun!" screamed Fat at Ino.

"What did you say FATSO?" Ino screeched as the fan girls approached.

"You heard me ugly blonde pig!" shouted fat as her Fat jiggled like a bowl full of jelly.

"Fuck off! NO ONE CALLS INO A PIG EXCEPT ME!!" Sakura glared angrily at Fat.

"Well no one TOUCHES Naruto-kun except me!" yipped Anorexic like a Chihuahua (I don't got nothing against them I mean the Chihuahua's k?).

"Oh, jealous are we?" Ino and Sakura said in unison and high-fived each other.

"Burn!!" Tenten cheered from her spot next to Hinata and Temari causing Problematic to glare.

"And you will be ashes as soon as I'm done with you! Neji is MY boyfriend!" Problematic yelled.

--

"Yo, guys aren't those people like--" Naruto started.

"Sluts? Sure…" Sasuke said already regaining his composure from earlier.

"There's gonna be trouble" Neji observed quietly eyeing Tenten.

"Doesn't take a genius to know that. We should make sure nothing bad happens" Shikamaru muttered.

"Yeah, but those girls seem strong enough." Sai smirked.

Meanwhile…

"And Neji is MY cousin and I happen to know that he tries to cast spells to keep you AWAY from him" Hinata shot back angrily.

"You ugly dog! I saw you walking with MY Sasuke! You will be sorry!" Conceited yelled.

"And how will you do that?" Temari smirked at her.

"Well let's go ask! They'll choose us hands down!" Obsessive gushed. "First ones to get a hug will be the ones they like best!"

"It's on!" Temari cheered pulling out her paint ball gun.

"Are they coming closer? Maybe we should run" Naruto said nervously.

"Too late" Shikamaru answered "Temari can shoot and throw us all before we turn…"

"Weren't you sleeping when she did that?" Sasuke asked.

"Hell no, she's soft…" Shikamaru answered smirking.

"Pervert…" Sai muttered watching Ino closely.

"Ino… burritos that smell like chicken…" Sakura whispered into her ear and those were the best words to use to make Ino snap.

"SAIIIIIIIII-CHANNNNNNNNNN" Ino cried sniffing "forehead girl ate my burrito, Hinata-kun warmed it up, Tenten-kun cut it, Temari threaten to shoot it and I need a hug!"

Tears roll down Ino's cheeks as she looked up at Sai who gave her a hug and she smiled.

Bam! Thud! PAINT!

"My shirt!!" Problematic cried "Neji can I have a hug?"

"Hell no." was the reply. Wondering what the 'Bam Thud' was about? Well, Temari and Hinata were on the ground Temari holding her wrist and Hinata holding her knee.

"I'm sorry Temari-chan!" Hinata said "I tripped! I'm sorry!" she clutched her knee tighter.

"It's okay…" Temari winced "My wrist really hurts though" her wrist in a weird angle. Hinata burst out crying and her knee starts to bleed a bit and Sasuke runs over.

Hinata hugs Sasuke and cries into his shirt and he hugs her back. Awkwardly. Very awkwardly. With three people with blood lust in their eyes hugging isn't easy. Temari screams in pain and Sakura and Shikamaru rushes over.

"Can you stand?" Sakura whispers as Temari struggles to stand up with Shikamaru behind her. Sakura pauses for a minute and shove's Temari from an angle that makes it look like she's falling… Right into Shikamaru, (evil much?) who catches her and pulls her up, not letting her go. Sakura pulls bandages out from somewhere bandages Hinata's knee and goes over to Temari.

"It's just dislocated…" Sakura says "This might hurt…" and pops it into place.

"Hurts?" Temari scowled. "Kills works better…"

They pause a minute before looking at Tenten who walks up in front of Neji and says one word.

"Kuma?" She says quietly. Neji's eyes widen and he latches on to her tightly. 'Killer hug' tightly.

"Kuma, kuma, kuma, kuma" he mumbles nuzzling his 'Kuma' oblivious to the fact that his 'Kuma' was turning blue

Sasuke and Hinata laugh quietly at the dying Tenten and are distracted by a flash toward Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN THAT WAS GREAT YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" He shouted hugging Sakura from behind. Hinata giggles and turns her attention back to Neji

"Ni-san your Kuma's dying…" She said laughing at the now purple Tenten.

"Oh no! Kuma! Do you need CPR?!" he shouts shaking his mad 'kuma'

"NO! Look is that a kuma running in the hallway?!" Tenten yells to save her life

Neji runs into the hallway and then the giggling behind them become obvious.

"Is that Neji-kun with a turtle on his ipod? It is so cute! Awwwwwwww…" says a fan girl.

In a flash Neji is back ipod in hand and killer aura going unnoticed by his fans.

"YOU'RE SO HOT, MARRY MEEEEEEEEEE!!" they all shout.

Neji walks toward Tenten hugs her, tries to kiss her cheak, misses and kisses her on the lips. Tenten fainted and would have hit the ground if Sakura didn't catch her. Neji was left standing and Temari with killing intent in her eyes took out her gun, aimed and fired at him fifteen times before he fell to the ground.

"Temari, I think you killed my ni-san" Hinata frowned staring at Neji's red face.

"With what? Humiliation?" Temari asked

"Duh, what would you think I'd say? Paint?" Hinata laughed poking the bruise that was swelling up on Neji's face.

**NURSES OFFICE AKA THE PLACE TO BE**

"Ni-san…Neji-ni-san…Please wake up…Ni-" Hinata got cut off.

Temari smirked "Do it this way… WAKE UP THIS INSTANT BOTH OF YOU OR I WILL HAVE LEE GIVE YOU CPR AND SHOOT YOU!"

The two shot up eyes wide

"I'm surprise you didn't kill them, you troublesome lady…" Shikamaru said leaning on the wall.

"They woke up…!" she defended sticking out her tongue.

"Put your tongue back in or I'll cut it off" Ino said jokingly taking a pair of scissors.

**Health with Kakashi…**

"It has been fifteen minutes" Sakura groaned to Ino

"More time for me to check out Sai" she replied dreamily not noticing Kakashi who walked in.

"Okay class! I am Kakashi, I am teaching health and we will learn about healthy eating habits now!" He said cheerily even as Naruto yelled '

'you're late'. Kakashi glanced around quickly search for the perfect………. Mountain?

"Ariana come to the front!" he yelled as she came forward "THIS IS A PERFECT EXAMPLE OF FAT TO THE EXTREME and a serious need for the

fashion police… HOW CAN YOU WEAR A TINY PLAID SKIRT WHEN AND THAT TINY SHIRT YOU NEED MATERNITY CLOTHES!!" Kakashi covered his

eye(s) dramatically

"People these days can't just stick to being overweight and kids just don't know how to dress…" he sighed. DING! "Oh! The weight machine

worked… Damn! 589 at only 4 ft…. Which means!!" insert drum roll "YOU ARE SO OVERWEIGHT ITS NOT FUNNY!!" He laughed. Then he pointed

at his next victim Mimi "Up on the weight now!" He said pointing on the spot next to him, five seconds later sounded another ding.

"Underweight… Are you anorexic? Are those fries in your pockets? If you sneaking fries you shouldn't be only 75 pounds… Not to mention, don't

wear fluorescent yellow with green brown" he smiled as the bell rang.

--

**Sorry it took so long my editor had some (coughlotscough) of problems with my punctuation n grammer it sucked we were talking for like two hours. Not to mention I could hear a bimbo (no offense sheep) yelling in the baqround. You'll see part of our convo in the bloopers (IF I ever make em')**

**Reveiw's/advice/watnots are very much preciatted if you got n e thing to say to my editor be free to post it!! :) **

**(not my fault sheeps go baa)**


	3. shot 16 times

I'll tell you peeps schedules cuz I forgot a lot of the teachers

**I'll tell you peeps schedules cuz I forgot a lot of the teachers**

**Sakura: 1-gym(Gai), 2- health(Kakashi), 3- English(Kurenai), 4-science(Kabuto), 5- art(Shizune),LUNCH, 6-free period, 7-Home-ec(Tsunade) ,8-math(Asuma) **

**Hinata: 1-gym, 2-science, 3- English, 4-health, 5-art, LUNCH, 6-free period, 7-home-ec, 8-math**

**Note: Ino, Temari and Tenten bribe the people to have the same schedules as their friends (so did the guys) Naruto, Sai and Ino don't have the same math (Ino's always with Sakura).**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

English

"GYAHHH" Tenten screamed when she walked into class "Science was the worst!" She heard a familiar click and turned around slowly to find Temari holding her to gun point.

"SHUADDUP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!" Temari yelled taking out some more ammunition. Sakura and Ino looked at Hinata with question marks over their heads

"Kabuto is a pervert; he's like a genius though, only like eighteen…" Hinata winced. "I think he was talking about the reproductive system…the person next to me was bothering me…" Temari and Tenten stopped fighting and aim their killer glares toward Sasuke who is arguing with Naruto.

"He was staring at her all class and Neji kept on muttering murder and Chinese water torture under his breath" Tenten said twitching.

"At least you weren't near a sleeping pineapple head, my arms are all red." Temari groan. Kurenai walked in with a gigantic binder in her arms and was looking very pained.

"Good morning class, I am Kurenai and your principal wants to kill us all." She said calmly "_ANKO_ said that you have to finish this whole binder of work by the middle of the year and teachers cannot leave it unattended." The speaker came to life with a pop.

"KURENAI I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY THE FIRST NAME." Anko yelled. Kurenai smirked and took a bomb out of her purse. She strapped it on the binder, walked to the window and dropped it out.

"GAI, INCOMMING! ROOM 15A BOMB ALERT" Kurenai yelled as the binder dropped with a very nice booming sound.

"W-w-what a-a-are w-we s-s-suppose t-to do now?" Hinata asked freaked out.

Kurenai looked at the class, her eyes flashing.

"Do whatever you want, make out, wander around, yea, yea just don't do drugs I need to get Gai's binder up here." She said like it was nothing, then she left with a message on the board that said: H.W.: Don't do drugs and write a skit with four other people. Due soon.

Sakura smiled happily and popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Lets go," Temari said. "We have the rest of the period"

"There are pretty messed up people here..." Hinata said quietly.

"Gotta gun and Panda's pizza cutter nothing can hurt us." Temari responded walking out. After a little while the other's followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Classroom 

"Neji, what's up with you? You seem stupider then usual." Sasuke said.

"Well if stupider is smarter then you that comment is accepted" Neji replied glaring at Sasuke. Naruto watched the girls walk out.

"Wake up Mr. Pineapple! Let's go follow the girls!" Naruto exclaimed "Sai it's your turn!" Sai looked at Naruto and slung Shikamaru over his shoulder and they walked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hallway

"Why does Sasuke-kun keep on staring at that ugly Hyuuga girl?!" Karin screeched. Mimi nodded.

"Naruto-kun is always talking to that pink haired monster. I bet she's jealous of me!" Mimi squeaked. Ariana thought for a minute.

"Well she doesn't go throw up in the bathroom…" she said stupidly.

"I DON'T THROW UP IN THE BATHROOM! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DOES THAT!" Mimi screeched.

"I DON'T DO THAT!"

"Well you need to." Mimi and Ariana glare at each other for a solid minute when Tayuya cuts in.

"Stop fighting. I heard that no one is joining the cheerleading team, we could take it over, and then they'll defiantly love us." She explained.

"You're a genius!" Rachael yelled. Little did the idiots know that Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata heard it all. They weren't the only ones, the guys heard it too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Health Room

Hinata was the first one in, because Tenten and Temari went to their lockers to get some stuff. She regretted not going in with them because the first sight she saw made her scream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Else where

"Killer instinct, Hinata-sama's in trouble"

"AMMO IN! PIZZA CUTTER AND PENKNIFE OUT!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Health Room

Inside the room was Kakashi dancing to 'I'm too sexy' and Shizune was in there too, laughing at him. Hinata turned around sharply and was falling when someone caught her.

"TENTEN! FORM 218! YOU CATCH HINA-CHAN, I'LL SHOOT!"

"Kill, kill, kill, kill" Neji chanted running into the room unsuccessfully, he tripped and fell on top of Tenten in an awkward position. Temari gasped and shot Neji by accident making him groan and roll over.

"You shot me sixteen times today, please stop for the love of Kuma…" he wailed clutching his arm which ironically was blue (paint) and black (bruise). Hinata gasped and pointed at his hand which was on Tenten's penknife and was bleeding.

"Temari, Tenten take him to the Nurse's office" Shizune, who witnessed the whole thing, said calmly "Shikamaru, get the janitor." When she thought no one would notice, Hinata ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Courtyard 

Hinata was sitting near the pond and crying when she heard someone walk towards her, but she couldn't see them through her tears.

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" the person asked sitting next to her.

"Y-y-yea" she sniffled

"Then why are you crying?" the voice asked

"I-I f-f-f-feel guilty," She confessed "I-It's my fault N-Ni-san got h-h-hurt"

"It's okay! Neji-kun is strong" The voice said cheerfully.

"A-a-are y-y-you a-a f-fairy?" Hinata asked as she stopped crying

"Ummm… I'm Lee" The voice, Lee said "But I can act like a fairy! I just can't fly like one, I wonder why…" Hinata's eyes cleared up and she saw the green spandex and Lee's round head.

"Thanks for making me feel better" She said hugging him

"You're welcome youthful Hinata!!" He exclaimed patting her head. Hinata froze up when Tenten came in the courtyard.

"N-n-nothing h-happened" Hinata stuttered out afraid that Tenten would see it the wrong way.

"I know, Lee's a good friend when something bad happens. I call him my magic 8 ball! Get it? You know…his eyes are like…an eight??" Tenten asked smiling. Hinata laughed softly.

"Just don't ask him about clothes advice, he'll put you in a spandex" she added thoughtfully.

"How did you know I was here?" Hinata asked

"Neji's sixth sense was 'tingling' and he said, and I quote "LEE GET AWAY" and Lee was nowhere near us." Tenten and Hinata watch as Lee chases a butterfly into the courtyard wall.

"That gotta hurt" she mutters "Come on lets go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Health

"You're back!" Kakashi said cheerfully wincing at Sasuke's glare "Hinata, take your seat near Sasuke, Tenten you can sit next to her." Next to Tenten was Neji whose hand was wrapped in a white cloth. Temari was sitting in the back corner near Shikamaru, who was held at gunpoint so he wouldn't lean on Temari.

"LESSON TIME" He said cheerfully "Rachael make your way up here."

Shikamaru's fan girl blew a kiss toward him which somehow, he dodged (lets just say he fell).

"Today's lesson is on how the way you dress can hurt people's health." Kakashi pointed at Rachael. "Today I saw someone throw up at the sight of your shirt. How I knew it was you? They were pointing at you." He put his pointer at the dark pink shirt with a girls face made out of dots.

"Now this, is ugly. An one year old could dress better" He clicked his tongue. Rachael gasped angrily.

"THAT IS A PICTURE OF ME!" She yelled at him

"Those jeans… are they skinny jeans?? No wait, they're tights… eww…" He said childishly. Then he shooed her to her seat and picked his next victim: Karin.

"So, young man" He began "Boys should not wear leather pants, actually girls shouldn't either, they look horrible." Karin gasped and shrieked.

"I'M A GIRL."

"Yes, so sorry…" Kakashi said making a cuckoo sign "Your glasses are ugly; did you get them from the cheap rack?" The class burst out laughing as Karin stomped to her seat. Kakashi called up his last victim, Tayuya.

"Let's do this fast!" He said "You're socks are practically screaming no life, they're up to your knees, your skirt, dress thing looks like a wet paper bag, and is your hair dyed?" Kakashi chuckled and call the other two up.

"Go to the office and tell Anko you're up for detention" He said

"WHAT?! ANKO WON'T STAND FOR THIS!" Karin yelled

"I think she will, now leave!" he said "Class dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**My editor wanted credit...**

**here...**

**credit...**

**:)**

**r&r :) mucho loved**


	4. cheerz

Err sorry if you don't get what's going on between Sasuke/Hinata they met by accident in the woods Sasuke likes her and she's starting to like him back :P

**Err sorry if you don't get what's going on between Sasuke/Hinata they met by accident in the woods Sasuke likes her and she's starting to like him back :P**

**I will try to expand my vocab -.- sulks. Have fun**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ART CLASS

"Welcome to the first day of art class," Shizune said sweetly "You can do whatever you want for now Kurenai still has to pick up my binder."

"I think we found our first sane teacher!" Ino said happily.

"Let's start on the skit Kurenai gave us" Sakura suggested taking out some paper.

"Since we are obviously the group, what should we do it on?" Temari asked (do it with four other ppl means five right?) The girls thought about it for a minute.

"She said don't do drugs, so why don't we do like a 'Don't do drugs' skit?" Hinata suggested.

"YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Tenten shouted. Temari took out her paintball gun.

"I'll make the backgrounds." She took a large piece of paper and started shooting.

"Oh look a bug" someone said. All the sudden Shizune turned around with an evil glint in her eyes.

"DIE!" She screamed chasing the bug with a kitchen knife **"THERE IS NO WAY OUT! THE ONLY ROAD IS DEATH!"** she viciously slashed at the poor fly.

"I don't think she's really sane…" Tenten muttered as they watch students dodge her knife. They also watched the Neji run out of the room screaming kuma and Naruto screaming ramen as the other guys followed them. So they followed the example and left.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Lunch outside

"I'm bored" Sakura said "Temari, Tenten will you dance for me?" Temari's eyes narrowed, annoyed.

"I'll buy you and Tenten two blow darts! Please! Just dance a little! I don't have an onigiri to play with…" Sakura pout.

"Please?" Hinata asked turning on her puppy eyes at them.

"Fine, but Sakura, you owe us blow darts." Tenten muttered putting on a hat and motioning to Ino who had her portable music amp that started to play 'Stronger' by Kanye West.

Tenten and Temari smirk slyly then they both do a flare and a baby freeze. Then they stand up and high five each other. Sakura gapes at them (she was tricked) Ino cheers and stops the music to see the guys watching them curiously. Then Temari pulls out her paintball gun.

"WHADDAH WANT?" She yelled aiming at Naruto.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" He screamed Tenten smiled a bit.

"We both learned from the same teacher." She said. Hinata rushed over to the two with some water.

"Are you guys going to try out for cheerleading?" Sai asked. Temari smiled very evilly.

"We might, but mainly, we are doing the sabotage part of cheerleading." She smirked cleaning her gun.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki and I are trying for basketball but Sai and Shikamaru can watch you from the soccer field." Neji gushed. "Kuma will finally have his revenge!"

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffffffttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrsssssskkkkkkkkkkkooooollllll

Football field 

"Okay! Hinata get me some white clay that is hardened into ball shapes, use your puppy face, Tenten, get me the transparent goo the dorks should have it, bring a penknife and tell them why you need it, Ino get you video camera and Sakura you and Ino get ready just in case we have to go cheer." Temari said.

WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**STILL FOOTBALL FIELD**

"What is this? Loser time?" Ariana asked as she sauntered up to the girls.

"Actually we were just looking for a model! You are PERFECT for the job!" Sakura exclaimed.

"REALLY?! WHAT AM I MODELING FOR?" Ariana's eyes widened.

"Weight Watchers. You're the before picture, Mimi is the after." Ino grinned. The two gasped in shock.

"Well you better not try out for cheerleading because we'll beat you" Tayuya said confidently. The girls smiled with a look in their eyes (except Hinata), they loved competition.

"Yea? Well, then, EAT OUR DUST!" Tenten yelled. Ino bought out their uniform which was tie-dyed tanks and white short shorts.

"Ewwww that's ugly…" Karin wrinkled her nose Ino looked really insulted.

"I bet you couldn't do any better" Hinata replied unfazed. Rachael took out their uniform which was satin red tanks and shorts. Temari and Tenten twitched.

"INO, WE TAKE THAT BACK YOUR DESIGN WAS THE BEST EVER AND WE OWE YOU BURRITO'S THAT SMELL LIKE CHICKEN!" They screamed while laughing. Then Kurenai, Shizune and Anko walked out of the school

"Hey people we're gonna be the judges!" Kurenai explained "I'm the coach of the cheerleaders and Shizune is only judge. Anko is just there."

"DON'T CALL ME BY NAME YOU POOR DEPRIVED IMBECILE!" Anko screamed.

CCCCCCCCCCCHHHHEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOONNN

"Group umm red can go first" Kurenai said watching carefully as the girls stepped on a platform.

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO" Karin scream as she slipped on something and landed in gum.

"Umm… WE ROCK!" Ariana screamed running on the platform unsuccessfully and tripping over Karin. The two stood up and then tried to do what comes to mind when someone says cheerleader, (not cheer, mind you…) HUMAN PYRAMID. Ariana was on the bottom (like flat stretched out) Karin and Tayuya were the second row then Mimi who had to climb up. All the sudden, Temari shoots the clay that Hinata got her toward Ariana's big stomach. The result was a laughing fatty and a pile of people. Sad, isn't it…

"You tie-dyed people can go next…" Shizune motioned as Anko was looking at Ino's camcorder and laughing.

Tenten was in the middle and Sakura and Temari were on her left side and Ino and Hinata were on her other side. The judges looked at them expectantly at them. Then they did something unexpected

"WE WILL" Temari and Sakura yelled

"WE WILL" Hinata and Ino echoed

"ROCK YOU!" Tenten finished. Then Tenten started to do a six step while she was doing that in the middle Sakura and Ino ran toward the middle and both flipped over Tenten at the same time. Then Tenten did a chair freeze and Temari and Hinata started with a cartwheel and then also flipped over Tenten. Tenten and Temari were on the bottom Ino was on the second layer and Hinata grabbed onto Ino's right hand with her foot on Tenten's free hand and Sakura, Ino's left and her foot on Temari's free hand (three on top two on bottom).

"Good job" Anko said "You can be our cheerleaders. Now I'm hungry…"

FEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDSSS

"That was awesome" Sai smirked while bouncing a soccer ball on his head. Shikamaru lifted his eyebrow.

"No competition… Boring…"

"Shikamaru, of course we had no competition, your brain is too big for your head." Sai muttered catching the ball.

"I'm talking about the girls." Shikamaru said.

"Oh. Ino, that's the name of the blonde one right?" Sai asked.

"You already forgot?"

"Short term memory, grandpa"

"Ino is one of my closest friends you hurt her and-" Shikamaru was cut off in middle of his threat.

"Ino's the blonde one right?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

DDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I think I'm losing my touch -.- or I'm tired or nothing is really triggering any motivation either way I'LL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME.**

**PIE- definition 3.14 something, something, something and so on**

**PI- Definition – pie without an 'e' duh**

**P – definition – Pi without the 'I' and with an 'e' **

_I'm a large tea cup taller then you_

_Here is my black hair there are your shoes_

_If you knock me over I will cry_

_YOU'RE AS DUMB AS A OBESSESS FLY! _

I FEEL RANDOM GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT.

MOI

EDITOR

ESTABAS

UNOSASES

SHEEPCHAN

GOTTANASES

PROMBLEMES?

It say 'my editor is a sheep chan gotta problem?'

Thank you for shopping at return your brain cells good day.

Sheep's (insert emo here) corner: It's ok if you didn't get it… I didn't either.

Cheese puff : meanie :'(


End file.
